Strange love
by kimgmax10125
Summary: JuviaxSting. A love story between them.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a beautiful princes that lives in the water Kingdom and has the most stunning blue hair anyone has seen. This princess is names Juvia lockser heir to the throne but engaged to Gray Fullbuster of the Ice Kingdom. Juvia is a gloomy young girl that tries her best to be full of glee ever moment of every day but is impossible in her situation. Being engaged to a man you do not love is terrible all she has ever wanted was someone who loves her and not her title. All grey wants is to be the king and not her lover. Juvia decided to disguise herself as a villager and go out. She grabbed a dark black coat and villager clothes she borrowed from her wonderful maid Lucy.

Juvia P.O.V

"Lucy" Juvia called today she was taking Lucy with her for safety reasons and for a navigator of course. When they arrived at the village they noticed a crowed of people and deiced to check it out. Juvia saw the most handsome man dressed in the finest of clothing with the most golden hair she has ever seen.

"Prince Sting, Prince Rouge what are you doing in such a simple town" many of the towns people yelled.

"To visit this town of course it very fine." replied Rouge. Juvia just stared at the blonde that was just called Sting in wonders and fascination. Sting walked up to Juvia

"My what is your name fair lady" he said in a seductive tone. Juvia had to play it off as she was just a commoner.

"I'm Juvia and this is my friend Lucy." replied Juvia in an innocent tone.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Sting said in a even more seductive tone than before.

"Sting we must be going now." Rouge said dragging Sting to the carriage.

"Fair well milady may we meet again." The blonde yelled from the carriage.

"I can't wait" said the bluenett to herself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

After the encounter she finally went back home with Lucy. When she arrived she found someone waiting for her.

"Hello my love how are you" Grey Fullbuster asks the princess. Juvia just stood there with blank face and just simply replied.

"Good how about you" she said not sounding herself. After the encounter with Sting she just does not feel the same. Those flattering words mean nothing to her now. She may be great full for them but its not the same. Juvia thinks if sting said those words she would be blushing so ferociously that it would seem like she had a fever of 200 degrees if that was even possible.

"Are you okay Juvia, you don't seem like yourself." Grey said trying not to seem irritated.

"Yeah i'm fine why" Juvia replied with a fake smile trying to hider her discontent with Grey. All she wants is to see that breath taking blond hair and that deep manly voice that makes her heart flutter like 10,000 butterflies. she thrived for him.

'I think i'm in love' She whispers in her head that is full of Sting. She wonders if she will ever see him again but highly doubts it. Now she is stuck with Grey Fullbuster. Grey finally spoke

"Oh juvia we are going to visit a couple of friends next week for a couple of days so pack your bags."

"Okay am I allowed to bring Lucy." Juvia replies trying to be her normal self.

"Yeah why not. Oh and we are going to see natsu and his cousins."

"That is fine." Juvia replies walking to get Lucy and tell her the news.


	3. New Story

So last night at like 11:30 I got bored and decided to write a new story. This story is a Rouge and Juvia pairing. It might seem weird at first but I worked really hard on it. It would be super great if you guys could read it and tell me what you think of it because I really like the pairing and I did not find many stories so I decided to write one last night.

The story is called Mistake or Not? Its about when Juvia gets rejected by gray for the millionth time so she runs. When she was tired she went to a bar and found two drinking buddies, but one of them becomes more. I don't want to tell you more because it might ruin it. So comment or message if you would like to see it.


	4. Chapter 3

"Lucy I have big news so could you meet me in my room when ever you are done with what your working on." Yelled Juvia. Juvia is currently running her way up to her bedroom so she could pack her bags for the trip. She pulled out her suitcase from the bottom of her closet and began pulling cloths out. It was hard for her to deiced with such a wide variate of cloths. She had so many dresses that she was over whelmed at her decision and decided to wait for Lucy.

"Knock knock" said Lucy from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Replied Juvia as Lucy made her way in.

"Hey, sorry I took so long Grey made me organise his office. Oh and what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"It's fine and the news is me and you are going to visit Natsu and his cousins, so pack your bags. Oh but first can you help me pack mine." Said Juvia with a hint of helplessness.

"Of course my lady, I will gladly be able to help." Lucy said as cheerful as always. Lucy made her way to the closet and picked out ten outfits to choose from.

"How long are we staying Juvs." Asked the blonde.

"Um I actually don't know. I don't recall grey ever saying when he spoke to me. But I will find out." Replied the bluenett as she got up to walk down the stairs.

"Grey dear how long are we planning to stay with natsu and his cousins?" Juvia asked her soon to be husband.

"Uh just plan on a week oh and bring your swim suit we might go to a lake." Grey announced to his soon to be wife.

"Okay. Well I need to go and finish packing. When are we leaving?"

"We are leaving tomorrow at six am sharp." Grey said. After that juvia went up to her room to add her seven favorite dresses and her swim suit. She assumes that Lucy packed her hygiene products. When she walked in her room she found all ten dresses packed and ready to go will all her other stuff and Lucy gone, most likely to her room to start packing her belongings. When Lucy was done packing she went into Juvia's room to her ready for bed and to tuck her in.

"Lucy before you go I wanted to tell you to wake my up at five am." Lucy nodded as she walked out of the bedroom of her master and best friend.


End file.
